366 Days I Love You
by Hiki-chan
Summary: Oneshot; SasuNaru. Sasuke was not having a good day, who cares about the leap year? It's just an extra day. But trust Naruto to turn it into something meaningful for him. Just fluff


Disclaimer: Own nothing

Warning: Boy love plus fluff!

Corny title, but... oh well. x3

**-**

**366 Days I Love You **

By: Hiki-chan

-

Uchiha Sasuke was not in a good mood.

Surly the fact that he nearly failed his mission due to a number of mess-ups by his fellow 'teammates' played a part, but that was sure not the only reason.

Yesterday, Tsunade had assembled the whole of ANBU in her office. Her reason? Well, Sasuke suspected that the old hag was simply bored. Because instead of telling them _important _things, she came out with this new… idea.

Crazy woman with crazy ideas.

_"I want you all to write in this piece of paper," The Hokage held up her hand to show them a palm size rectangular piece of paper. "What you do tomorrow." _

_Many ANBU members shared looks, "Whatever for?" One ANBU with a dog mask asked. _

_"Tomorrow is the extra day isn't it?" Naruto spoke up behind his own fox mask. _

_"Right, it was a suggestion that you all will write a so-called reflection inside. Like what do you do during your free time." Tsunade folded her arms on her desk and looked around. _

_"What's the point of this Tsunade-sama?" Asked another behind an eagle's mask, it was Neji. _

_Her eyes locked squarely on the mask of the eagle, "Because I said so." _

_Sasuke rolled his eyes behind his wolf mask, this was a stupid idea, surely many of them would write things like 'Training' or 'Mission'. _

_But there were no arguments after that. _

_One by one, the ANBU members obediently took a piece of that paper from Shizune but when it came to Sasuke and a few others Tsunade stopped them. "Since you will be gone on a mission tonight and tomorrow, I think there's no point for you to take this." _

_Sasuke definitely noticed how the fox mask had downcast a little and inwardly clenched his teeth. _

Now Sasuke may not understand the significance of having just another day, to him it really didn't matter. But he wasn't blind to see that it meant something to Naruto. So he had made haste to complete his mission as soon as possible.

His stupid teammates nearly screwed up but he managed to get the assassination down smoothly and quickly. He was heading home right now, back to his Naruto.

But he wasn't happy by the time he reached the door to the Uchiha mansion. Other than the fact of his nearly failed mission, he was stopped twice. One by fangirls A, who are the stupid star struck girls who still haven't gotten over him and are still trying to win his affections and the other by fangirls B, who are the yaoi loving girls who always try to get more information of Naruto and his love life.

Tch, like he would tell anyone about his dobe and his love life. He would only declare it boldly when there is competition in the midst. And there wasn't much competition because Sasuke took care of them swiftly.

Opening the door to his house, Sasuke stepped in, locked the door and immediately started to look for his dobe. Today was the day of the leap year right? So today was the extra day, just like Naruto had said. And he wanted to spend the extra day with Naruto.

Searching the house, Sasuke stopped when he heard soft snoring sounds coming from the patio of his mansion. Quietly making his way, Sasuke smirked when he spotted Naruto sprawled on his patio with one hand covering face and the other outstretched to the side.

Slowly, Sasuke stepped up till the sleeping blond and saw a piece of paper right next to the blonde's hand. He would kill you if you called him curious but Sasuke picked up the piece of paper and recognized it as the paper Shizune handed out.

The Uchiha opened it to read, because well, Naruto and him never kept secrets from each other.

_366 Days in a year I love you Sasuke, _

_Plus Eternity _

_Naruto_

Sasuke smiled this time. The dobe was such a sap, but such was the person whom Sasuke fell in love with. Carefully folding up the paper and pushing it to a corner, Sasuke gently pulled the snoozing blond into his arms and kissed his forehead.

The action caused Naruto to wake up, in a haze, he glanced up to meet dark eyes. "Sasuke?" The blond questioned in a soft voice, "Weren't you suppose to be back tomorrow?"

"Mission ended early, usuratonkachi." Sasuke gently tapped Naruto on the nose.

Naruto gave Sasuke a lazy smile before snuggling into Sasuke's embrace, his own arms going around the Uchiha's back before he closed his eyes again to drift back into slumber.

Before Naruto could sleep, Sasuke spoke, "I saw the paper."

There Naruto jolted back awake, his face flaming. "You weren't suppose to! Teme!"

"Why not?" Sasuke had to ask, now smirking, one hand snaking around Naruto's waist and traveling under his shirt.

"T-Those were pr-private thoughts!" Naruto struggled to say as Sasuke's fingers played with his skin. "Damn it teme, stop it!"

Sasuke's fingers slipped out decided to tread through the golden locks instead. "But you mean it?"

It took Naruto a moment to figure what Sasuke meant and blushed, hiding his face at the crook of the Uchiha's neck. "Of course I do."

Sasuke smiled, pushing Naruto away slightly while his other hand now reached up to grip Naruto gently on the chin and pulling the blond forward to make their lips meet. Nothing big, just a sweet kiss of love and passion.

The Uchiha could feel Naruto's mouth curving against his and hid a smirk. He felt like ravishing the blond, but no, not now. This wasn't a time for tumbling into the bed, now was a time of enjoying each other's company, this was the time for loving each other.

Slowly, the parted with a soft 'smack' and Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's chest and breathed steadily. "I do you know, love you 366 days in a year… plus eternity."

Sasuke kissed Naruto on the head, breathing in the smell of Naruto's hair. If sunshine had a smell, this had to be it. His arms went around Naruto protectively before he whispered an answer.

"Me too."

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

Because I need to write something for the leap year _and _because I really miss out on fluff! Tsunade was rather pointless but for the sake of this story... :D

Review because what you say will feed my muse bunnies! XD


End file.
